


Smarter Than You Think

by HaroThar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of fluffy drabbles, mostly just about silly, happy characters and the way I interpret different stuff that goes on in-game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“But you know what I think, human?” Papyrus asked, crouching down close to the small child. Their face was still pretty neutral, but Papyrus was in the midst of yet another scheme to see that face break out in a smile. His puzzles and tomfoolery had worked wonders in his favor thus far. “I think that humans are descended… from skeletons!” He popped his gloved hands and wiggled his fingers at the dramatic reveal, and he was rewarded with a giggle.

“Nooo!” the child told him, making it very clear that the tiny human thought he was being very silly. Which he was. He was talking to a child, after all.

“Yes!” Papyrus said with a scholarly finger held across his impressive chin, nodding with self-satisfaction, “I, The Great Papyrus, have infallible logic! Humans are definitely the descendents of skeletons!”

“No!” the human protested again, with another giggle that made Papyrus’ chest swell like he had a heart to beat in it.

Papyrus scooped the human up and tossed them in the air, very light, just high enough for them to shriek and start another peal of giggles. “Yes!” Papyrus asserted. “Yes yes yes! It is true! Humans were once skeletons!”

The child continued to laugh at his seeming foolishness and patted him twice on the skull, tiny hand falling with sharp thwaps against the bone. “You're silly!” they told him.

Papyrus faked a gasp, as dramatic and loud as the rest of him. “You WOUND me little human! I, the Great Papyrus, am nothing but cool and suave and great and definitely not _silly_!” Papyrus punctuated that statement with a glove to the child’s side, tickling the ribs underneath their striped sweater. They shrieked again and pawed at him, trying to escape.

“I see your wiggling, but to no avail! No human can escape once the Great Papyrus has captured them!” He tickled them some more, and the human just laughed and laughed and his soul felt ever so sparkling.

“Oh, no, it appears the human is escaping after all!” Papyrus announced loudly before letting the human drop, turning them blue before they hit the ground so that their feet met the floor with gentle taps against the wood. The human grinned at them- so nice when their default was so stoic- and they swatted his kneecap with a tiny hand. “Still silly,” they told him, and he put on a great show of being affronted.


	2. Chapter 2

Undyne ducked beneath the trident, summoning three spears to her left and two to the right, aiming for her surrogate father’s chest.

“And so he tells me-” she launched herself at him too, the spear in her hands colliding breifly with his gauntlet before sliding harmlessly off the armor, his arm tossing her lightly to the side, “-that he wants to stick to routine, and I'm like, okay-” she rolled and narrowly avoided getting hit by a fireball. Luckily, it was a spar, and even if it had hit her it wouldn't have done more than a point of damage. Asgore didn't want to hurt her, after all, “- routine is good, so he comes over for our daily training and-”

“Training?” Asgore interrupted for the first time in ages. “I thought you two were just spending time together?”

“Oh, well, uh,” Undyne tapped her spear against her boot, Asgore’s horns lifted from their fighting stance. If his horns were up, it meant no more battling. “I mean- yeah! That is what we’re doing! We just call it training!”

“Is he training to be a royal guard?”

Undyne’s lips pressed together in a tight smile, her many freckles starting to glow with a light blush as she glanced nervously at his trident- the wall- his horns. “Yep!” She flashed him her toothiest grin.

“I see. What kind of ‘training’ are you two up to?”

Undyne forced a laugh and tugged at her ponytail.

“Uh… I'm giving him cooking lessons.”

At first, Asgore didn't react.

“Undyne,” he said, sounding very much like he was stifling a laugh that rapidly was no longer stifled, turned into wheezing chortles and louder and stronger chuckles, not breaking into full laughter for the sake of her pride alone.

“In my defense! Everything we’ve made so far has been edible! Well okay the stuff we burn isn't but _everything_ _we don't burn!!_ ”

“ _Undyne_!” Asgore repeated, laughing a little louder, leaning on his trident.

She held up a finger and pointed dramatically at him, like she had seen in an anime. Never mind that she could see her blush through the freckles all along her bioluminescent arms. “Okay! But!! We have been able to put everything we’ve made into our bodies and nobody’s gotten sick from it- well okay there was that one time when I got sick but Papyrus didn't so it's really still up in the air whether or not it was actually the spaghetti’s fault- _but the point is,_ if we can eat it then technically it's fine!”

“Undyne, my dearest child, you can't _cook_!”

Undyne shrugged, her blush fading a little, freckles chilling their tits with the glowy bullshit. “Yeah, we know. But he can't either and neither can Sans, or really anyone we know, ‘cept for you- _and even you're not that great_ ,” Undyne mumbled, “-so if you think about it, I'm the best coach he’s got. And besides! No one actually thinks our cooking is _good_! We just do it ‘cause it's fun and we like cooking together. It's our thing, you know?”

Asgore nodded and chuckled once again, and Undyne chucked a half-hearted spear at him.

“You can quit laughing now!!”


End file.
